


Swear On It

by Seajay1234



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seajay1234/pseuds/Seajay1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn are over.</p><p>Or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swear On It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so another one shot I wrote while taking a break from YTBTMQ. I had major protective Zayn feels and yeah so here this is, enjoy!

Niall didn't know why Zayn was standing outside his door. The last time he had spoken to him was the night he walked in on him and their nextdoor redhead neighbor grinding uglies on the flat floor.

"Fuck you, Zayn Malik. Don't speak to me ever again." Were the last words said as he closed the door, Zayn's face filled with shock and desperation.

Niall was angry at the fact that no less than a week after he and Zayn moved, secretly, into the same flat he caught him cheating. Niall had thought that things were going great, but he guessed he was wrong.

The fans had noticed, they always notice. They noticed how he would avoid Zayn on stage and would always make sure that someone was in between them. 

They managed though, Zayn had tried speaking to him off stage, but Niall would ignore the questions or avoid Zayn completely. Eventually Zayn gave up trying and that was weeks ago.

But now as he stood outside Niall's flat, during the band's four month break no less, Niall couldn't avoid talking to him.

"What do you want Zayn? I just got home and don’t want company." he called through the door.

“Niall, don't do this, open the door and talk to my face." Zayn called back voice muffled by the door in between them.

Niall contemplated not opening the door and just leaving Zayn standing in the hallway. He could, but he wouldn't be able to leave his flat for anything, and he didn't have much food after having Harry over for a movie night. He might starve.

"Fine. What do you want?" he said as he opened the door. The black haired boy standing outside his door looked tired, dark circles under his eyes and scruff a couple of days old. His hair was down and had no product, he leaned against the door frame as if it were one of the only things keeping him up. Worst part is, to Niall, he still looked amazing.

"Can we go inside and talk, please?" Zayn replied, eyes bloodshot and tired. Niall didn’t want to let him inside, he didn’t want Zayn to see this new personal space that he had made for himself. It was all him, he had picture of him and the band accepting awards and performing on stage, all his good memories from the past few years were up on his walls.

“Can’t we just speak out here?” Niall asked his voice strained.

“We can, just it’s gonna be quite a long talk. I mean, we have a lot to discuss. So.....” Zayn trailed off, looking down to his feet. Niall didn’t want to cause extra drama, so he decided to let Zayn in. Brushing past Niall he went straight for the couch and sat, waiting for Niall to join him.

Niall wouldn’t go sit with him, he couldn’t do it. He placed himself on the armrest of the chair that was farthest from where Zayn had placed himself. Zayn rolled his eyes and looked down to his hands, which he had intertwined together in his lap.

“So if I talk will you listen?” Zayn asked, gaze still down in his lap, before he spoke again though his eyes turned to Niall. “Cause I just want a chance to explain and not have you yelling at me or ignoring at me.”

“It all depends on what you say.” Niall started as he got up from his position and turned his back to Zayn, looking at the photos on the wall. “Cause I don’t want to hear shit excuses. I want the truth, you owe me that much.”

Niall continued to scan the framed pictures on his wall, the band looked so happy. Smiles over all of their faces, he wished he could just go back to those times. 

Niall’s eyebrows furrowed together in anger as he was met with silence still from Zayn. He turned to see what the hell was wrong with him, his anger quickly dropped though when he turned to see the dark haired man passed out on his couch.

Niall couldn’t help but feel a little pity for Zayn, he did look tired and Liam had told him that Zayn hadn’t been sleeping well. Niall hadn’t talked to Liam for a couple days when he found out that he was putting Zayn up after Niall kicked him out, but Niall quickly got over it. He wondered, if it was all because of the suddenness of their break up.

Niall decided that he wouldn’t allow himself to think like that, Zayn brought this on himself, he cheated and in their home no less. He didn’t even have the decency to go to a hotel or her flat right down the stairs. Thinking about it only made the bile rise in Niall’s throat, he moved to wake up Zayn and throw him out again when he was stopped by Zayn’s voice.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled in his sleep.

It sounded so broken and sincere that the fire that had ignited Niall’s hate sputtered and shrunk instantly. He stared a bit more at Zayn before he retreated to his bedroom to change from the jeans he wore to his lunch date he had with his brother. Greg was in town on business and decided he wanted to catch up with his little brother, oddly enough they had talked about relationships. 

Greg had mentioned that Niall looked miserable as of late and wanted to know if this whole thing with Zayn was too much. Greg was one of the few outside of the actual band who knew of the bandmates relationship. Niall was glad for it, but sometimes it made it hard to just talk with him. 

Questions Niall didn’t want to answer made it even harder, so he skirted around it and luckily Greg left it at that. But the entire drive home Niall couldn’t help but think about how things could be now if Zayn hadn’t gone behind his back like that. How happy he was when they finally moved in together and the entire band knew so they wouldn’t have to sneak around. He didn’t understand why Zayn would go and ruin all that they had. The thing that sucked the most though was the fact that now, with Zayn sleeping on his couch, he could only feel longing to have Zayn back in his life.

With the thoughts running around in his mind Niall wandered back into the living room and looked again at Zayn who had curled into himself on the couch. Without really thinking about it he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Zayn’s temple, before leaning back and whispering, “I miss you.”

XxxxxxxX

Zayn still hadn’t woken up when Niall was ready to collapse into bed, so Niall just decided to throw a blanket over Zayn and head off for bed. He crawled into bed and never felt so glad to crawl into bed, today had taken a lot out of Niall and was ready for sleep. That is until he felt the corner of the bed dip down with someone’s weight.

“Zayn?” Niall asked into the darkness.

“I didn’t want to you know.” Zayn’s quiet voice cut through the night’s silence.

“It certainly didn’t look like it.” Niall answered shortly, immediately knowing what Zayn was talking about. “Can we talk about this tomorrow morning, it’s too late for this. You may have gotten a ton of sleep but I just got into bed.”

“I don’t need you to talk back, all I ask is that you listen to have what I say, can you do that?” Zayn’s voice had gained a bit more force, causing Niall to focus on him. Niall decided this was happening whether he wanted it or not so he sat up and faced the end of the bed where Zayn was sitting.

“Fine. But try not to take too long, I want to get some sleep.”

“Okay. First of all I just want to say again how sorry I am that all this happened. I never wanted it to and I would never betray you like that intentionally.” Niall rolled his eyes at that, this was the same speech he got the day after when he went back to the flat and pack all his things up. Zayn must have known Niall would do that and said, “Don’t roll your eyes, this is the truth, you wanted it and I’m giving it.”

“Little late innit’?” Niall shot back. Which gained a withering look from Zayn, Niall couldn’t see his face but he knew he was getting one.

“Niall please. I’m trying to be mature here.” Receiving no answer from Niall Zayn decided to continue. “Alright, so as I was saying, I never would have done anything to hurt you, I still wouldn’t, but I had no choice. It was Fia, when management looked for the apartment they checked for fans, but apparently they didn’t do a good enough job. She came to the apartment and cornered me Niall, it was either I sleep with her or she would tell the world that we were together. I didn’t want your parents finding out that you were gay without you telling them and I knew that that would just destroy everything. I had to protect you.” Zayn paused, sighing before saying, “But it just ended up hurting you.”

Niall couldn’t speak, everything he had thought about the past few months was knocked out of the park by Zayn’s explanation. He still couldn’t trust him though, for all Niall knew this was all a load of bullshit.

“Swear on it.”

“What?” Zayn’s eyes shot up from looking at the carpet to Niall.

“Swear on it. Swear on the future we wanted, kids, a house, no more secrets to the world. Just us, being together happily, like we’ve always wanted.” Niall’s tone was serious, he didn’t want to let any emotion through, he needed to know if Zayn really was telling the truth. He didn’t want Zayn to know that he was putting everything on the line, because if Zayn couldn’t swear on their most sacred of promises, Niall would know he was lying and Niall would break.

Zayn rose from the corner of the bed and walked towards the head of the bed, grabbing Niall’s head on either side and directing his gaze straight into Niall’s.

“I swear on everything. The kids, the house, no more secrets, just us happy.” Niall felt like he could explode, closing the short distance between them, he captured Zayn’s lips and pulled him down on top of him. Both of them were smiling and letting out breathless laughs between their lips contacting. “But you forgot one thing.”

“What?” Niall asked, pulling Zayn alongside him, so they could properly cuddle.

“The dog.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked and enjoy the rest of your day or night!


End file.
